This Isn't New Gotham Anymore
by Bethica
Summary: Somehow Helena/Huntress enter Seattle 2019 A.D. and she will have the adventure her lifetime (set like in Pollo Loco) BOP/DA crossover
1. Default Chapter

This Isn't New Gotham Anymore: Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. Dark Angel cast and crew belong to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
A/N: This is a Birds of Prey crossover with Dark Angel, meaning Huntress/Helena Kyle will the only character from BOP into Dark Angel The year is set 2019 and its based on season 1 of Dark Angel.  
  
~*~  
  
One stormy night, Huntress, a metahuman chick daughter of Bruce Wayne and Saline Kyle is running down the street, she is chasing after a bank robber, she starts to increase her speed, to catch the villain. The robber quickly takes a sharp turn, hoping he can get away from her. Huntress sees the robber taking the turn and she is only thinking about catching the bad guy at the moment. She continues to run and an incoming speeding car is coming her way, she doesn't see the car, suddenly she gets hit and she rolls off the car and she slams hard onto the ground and now out like a light.  
  
"Hello?" said a young female's voice  
  
"Huh?" said Huntress mumbling, she isn't fully conscious yet, 3 seconds later she zones out again.  
  
Few days later, Huntress opens her eyes and she finds herself on someone's couch, she sits up and the room is quiet now. She looks around the room, its kind of trashy and dumpy looking. She stands up and she walks around the room, she walks over to the window, right now it is thundering out and also down pouring, like is usually does in Seattle, right now she doesn't know she is in Seattle and she is kind of in the future, about the year 2019, "Whoa" she said to herself, she examined all the buildings, she couldn't find the clock tower, which the clock tower, usually stands out in New Gotham, the only thing she found, that is standing out is the Seattle Space Needle, now she knows she isn't in New Gotham anymore.  
  
"Your finally wake," said a young female, Huntress turns around and she looks at the girl, the girl is about 19 years old, approximately 5ft.2", shoulder length brown hair, black eyes, she is wearing black boots, form- fitting slacks, and black turtleneck sweater, and she is know an Max, a genetically engineered super soldier.  
  
"How long I been here?"  
  
"About 3 days"  
  
"Oh," she thinks for a second, "Is this New Gotham?"  
  
Max starts to crack up laughing, "That's a first" she stops laughing, "Sorry, I haven't had a good laugh in a while."  
  
"I can see your point"  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
Huntress starts to think for a moment, 'should I say Helena or Huntress? If I say Huntress she might will think I'm an overgrown trick or treater or she will think I'm mental after asking if this was New Gotham. Ok I will say my name, that is Helena, "The name is Helena"  
  
"That's a pretty name," before Max can continue her conversation, with Helena, Original Cindy storms into the apartment, "Hey Cindy"  
  
"Hey, your finally up" she means to Helena, "Max are you gonna, like you know"  
  
"Yeah, in a little bit"  
  
"aiiight boo, I'm going to bed, cuz if I don't go to sleep, I will have a hard tyme getting out of bed, especially we got to work at Jam Pony 2morrow morning, except that won't be a problem 4 you, cuz you know why" She walks away from Max and she enters her bedroom and she shuts the door.  
  
"Um, Max, where am I?"  
  
Max looks at her oddly and she finally said something, "Seattle 2019 A.D." She looks at Helena again, "Do you remember anything before your accident? Or you might have a bump on your head?"  
  
'Seattle 2019 A.D.?' she thought to herself and she continues to think more, 'I'm in the future, whoa, but how is this possible, am I dreaming this? Think Helena, what should I say, I bump my head, really hard, and don't remember where I came from or should I say I awaken from comatose state about 16 years later, I like that part, "I must of awaken from the comatose state"  
  
"Ughhh, I found you in an alley"  
  
"Oh" she begins to think for a moment, 'grrrr what should I say? This so bites, no Barbara, no Dinah, and No Reese, my life stinks so far, first I gotta handle, why I was in an alley, hmmmmmm, ah ha! I got it, I will say, that maybe these thugs captured me and I'm worth a lot, this might sound cheesy, but my mind is totally blank!, "These thugs must of taken me out of the hospital, probably I'm worth a lot"  
  
"Oh," that last line kind of reminds her, because Max is worth a lot including her Manticore 'siblings', herself and her 'siblings' are running from Manticore since the '09 escape. "I'm guessing, those thugs probably ended you in the hospital"  
  
"Yeah, the year," she pause for a second, her age, she not 23 years old, she looks like it, maybe this 'thingy' left her to be young looking, so her age might be 39 years old in 2019, she froze for a second, now she is 39 years old and might look 23 years old, this is scary stuff! Especially to her! She is near the big 4-0! She has to lie, "I was in comatose state in the year 2000, I think, and I'm not good with year dates"  
  
"Whoa, you missed a lot of stuff" Max checks the clock on the wall, "Well, Helena, I gotta go"  
  
"Ok, I will tour around the city"  
  
"You might will need an ID, due to hover drones and you might will need a sector pass, since the military took over Seattle"  
  
"Ok, how will I get those two?"  
  
"I got mine, at my job, which is Jam Pony, tomorrow, I will take you to Jam Pony and I hope Normal is still hiring"  
  
"What's Jam Pony?"  
  
"You deliver packages to the customers and you need a bike" she thinks for a moment, "Come with me, I will get you one"  
  
"At this late at night?" as she questions Max  
  
"Sure why not" Max walks over to the closet and she takes out her black leather jacket out and she puts it on and she zippers it up, "Follow me"  
  
Helena nods and she follows Max out of the apartment and they are walking down the halls, "I'm guessing you like to stay up late," said Helena  
  
"Yup, I'm a night person"  
  
"Ditto"  
  
"Thatz cool" Max heads to the staircase, and she starts to go down the stairs, as well as Helena, keeping up with Max, Max sees the enterance to the apartment and she walks outside, as its still down pouring, she held her left arm up and keeps Helena from getting outside, she is searching for the hover drones, make sure there are none, "Since you got no ID, you can get in sort of in trouble" She looks all around and she starts to use her camera-like eyesight and she is scanning the area, and looking around in distant areas, only she and the transgenics can look at something in a very far distant, this ability is part of their genetically engineered ablities, due to have feline DNA. Max doesn't see any hover drones, but she see two sector cops talking, "follow me and don't make any noise" Helena nods and she follows Max into an alley, Max gets onto her bike, "Get on" Helena gets on the bike and Max starts it and she could hear the hover drones coming this way, by using her enhanced hearing. She drives out of the alley and she sees a small ramp, "Hold on tight" she increases the speed and she drives over the ramp and the bike flew in the air and she drives right over the fence and she lands onto the ground and she speeds off, the sector cops had like no time to react what Max just did.  
  
"That's cool," said Helena  
  
"Yup" Max drives to a garage that has new bikes, she stops her bike, and she goes up to the fence, the sign say, "KEEP OUT", "BEWARE OF DOG", "IF YOU TRESPASS YOU WILL BE SHOT".  
  
"Max, are you like sure, to come here?"  
  
"I'm sure; I will be in and out in no time"  
  
Helena realizes, she is going to steal a bike! "Do you understand your stealing something?"  
  
"I'm not stealing, those robbers, stole the bikes first, that's why I came here"  
  
"Do you understand, you will be shot, if you cross that fence" Helena gets off the bike, so does Max, Max walks up to the fence, she looks around, by using her camera-like eyesight, she sees two armed men at the door to the garage, 4 pit bulls sleeping and will wake up in the sound/smell of an intruder and she looks around for more enemies, nothing, but she knows there will be always be back-up, that is when the real fun begins, "If you dare to cross that fence, I will take you to the cops"  
  
Max looks at her, "What? I'm only going to get a bike, the cops will might it funny, plus, one thing straight you gotta knows about Seattle and the rest of the USA, we live in the third world country, meaning we have to fend off ourselves and try to survive in the post pulse world."  
  
"But its also called, stealing"  
  
"Who cares, why do you care? Its only a bike"  
  
"It maybe a bike, but its still stealing to me"  
  
"You got a problem, with that? Stealing a bike?"  
  
"I sure do," said Helena, she thinks for a moment, 'finally I got a baddie and now I'm gonna teach her a lesson about stealing, "If people steal, I put them down, so I'm gonna to put you down"  
  
"I don't have time for this, fighting over a stupid bike" she turns around and she examined how tall the fence is, its about 15ft, not bad, she can do this, this will be so easy. Helena grabs Max by the arm and she threw her to the ground, Max looks up at her, "Hey, I don't want to fight you, cuz I might end up hurting you" Max leaps back onto her feet, she is in now fighting position.  
  
"Wrong, I will end up hurting you, if you stop what your doing" The two doesn't even thought they are like super humans in a way, Helena is a metahuman and Max is a genetically engineered super soldier. Helena and Max starts to circle each other, Max starts to throw few punches, Helena blocks them, from hitting her, "ooooo, your good, not good enough" Max stares at her in the eyes and Helena's eyes changes into feline eyes, Max bounces back like what the, can she be Manticore? Helena leaps in the air and went to kick Max, Max dodged out of the way, Helena lands onto the ground, "Your quick"  
  
"Not quick enough..to you" Max starts to use her flash-like speed and she grabs Helena by the shoulders and she flips herself over and she kicks her in the back knocking her down, Helena falls to the ground hard, "What the h3ll are you?"  
  
"What the h3ll are you?" Helena gets onto her feet and backs up and she looks at Max.  
  
"You tell me and I will tell you," said Max sarcastically  
  
"No, you tell me, what you are"  
  
"Oh no! You tell me!" said Max in self defense mode, Max knows she not a transgenic, especially with the eyes changing, "Your not from around here, aren't you?"  
  
"Ok, I tell you, since we are kind of different from human beings, I'm a metahuman chick and from New Gotham, and somehow I came into your world, from getting hit by a car, in the year 2003, by chasing a bank robber"  
  
"You're a crime fighter?"  
  
"Yeah, I stalk the streets and I help innocent and helpless, like my father and mother, like sorta for my mother" she looks at Max, "You're a crime fighter too?"  
  
"You can say that, also I'm also a thief, since I was about to steal a bike, I'm a transgenic, genetically engineered, made/created in a lab called Manticore"  
  
"Cool, so you have no idea, where New Gotham is?"  
  
"I know where it is"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah in a comic book/movies/tv shows/cartoon shows ect, kinda cool having a made-up fictional character coming to life"  
  
"Yeah" she said to herself  
  
(Chapter 2 coming up) 


	2. Chapter 2

This Isn't New Gotham Anymore: Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. Dark Angel cast and crew belong to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
A/N: I'm going to put in Liz Guevara aka X5-817/330523651817, this character is mine!  
  
~*~  
  
"Now can I get the bike? Cause I have to do other stuff"  
  
"Like what?" Helena puts her hands on her hips, staring at Max, she still doesn't trust her yet, even thought they are kinda different  
  
Max can't say she has to visit 'Eyes Only' aka Logan Cale, because lots of people in Seattle and worldwide wants him dead, because he is a underground cyber journalist that wants like evil stop. She can't just bring this 'Helena' to Logan's penthouse, because Max doesn't her well and she be a secret enemy, that is probably working with Manticore or god who knows, Max has to say something else, that is part of what she is going to do tonight, is to visit her biological sister, Liz, who is also a transgenic, somehow Liz has the same mother as Max, "I have to see my sister Liz to see what she is up to"  
  
"Oh" she sort of feel stupid, after she heard what Max just said, "Do you need help getting the bike?"  
  
"Probably, let me get in and I will hand signal to you" she pause for a second, "Can you understand military hand signals?" Helena shakes her head, "Ok, do what you normally do, but first we gotta pass the fence, without getting seen, if we do, we have to attack them, but not killing them, and soon we might be outnumbered, not a good thing, especially with people with guns"  
  
"You don't like guns?"  
  
"I hate it, I got my reason," Max flash-backs back to the '09 escape of Manticore, when her siblings were walking down the halls, and her sister Eva, 9, got shot and killed by Lydecker, a man that she and her "siblings" hate so much, also after when they escaped the building, her Manticore, "sibling" Jack, also got shot and killed, he wouldn't make it anyways because he is not a healthy X5, because he get a lot of seizures at Manticore, Max quickly ends her flash-back, "My sister and my brother were gunned down"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry"  
  
"I'm over it now, it happened in 2009" Max turns to the fence, "You ready?" Helena nods, Max sprang up in the air, about 15ft and she lands onto the other side of the fence and she lands quietly onto her two feet. Helena jumps into the air as well and she lands onto her feet, she lands beside Max. "Let's go" as she whisper to her. Max and Helena started to walk and they are sneaking past few pit bulls and they sneak behind a guard and Max gives on of the men, a special move that puts him to sleep. Max runs into the garage and grabs a brand spankin new bike, she quietly grabs it and she and Helena takes off and they leave the place, without getting caught.  
  
"Sleathy" said Helena  
  
"Yeah, I'm so good," said Max, "Let's go to my place and put the bike away then we need to go to sector 2 to see my sister"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Max and Helena heads back to her apartment, so she can hide the bike and put it somewhere safe, "How old is your sister? I'm just wondering"  
  
"She is 16" Max walks into the apartment with the bike, she goes up few flights of stairs, "She is my biology sister, its kinda twisted in a way, meaning hard to explain"  
  
"So, she lives on her own?"  
  
"Yeah, you can say that, she said its best for us to split up, so these people won't track us down and capture us, plus she is right, that is what Zack said, the night of the escape"  
  
"Oh, your running from who?"  
  
"These people that made us and trained us to be soldiers, really we were slaves" Max shoves the bike in the closet and she closes the door and bolt it shut, "Let's go see my sister okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
***  
  
Liz walks around her apartment living room, she turns on the tv and she sits down on the couch. She is watching some tv and drinking some beer, beer doesn't bother her, because transgenics don't get drunk easily, like most humans, its takes an average transgenic to have 100+ drinks in order to get drunk. Liz leans back on the couch, while sipping on her drink. She is thinking she should call her Manticore friend "Ben" aka X5-493. She sits up and she puts down her beer down on the coffee table and she dials his number. She waits for him to answer, finally he does, "Hey Ben"  
  
"Hey Liz," said Ben on the other line, "Can I put you on hold?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Ben puts his cell phone down on the table and covers it, with some of his clothes, Ben walks over to the tied up man, he takes out this needle thing out, that let's you tattoo someone. Ben injects the needle in the back of the neck, of the innocent human, "Sit still, this has to be perfect" Ben grins evilly.  
  
***  
  
Liz hears a knock on the door, "Crap" she sense it was Max, she hangs up on Ben, because Max doesn't know Ben and Liz are in some kind of an relationship, even though they are from Manticore, and Ben is like Max 'sibling' but they really aren't related, they were just raised in the same place. Liz stands up and she unlocks the door and she opens it, she sees Max and this brunette woman, "Hey Max"  
  
"Hey, remember I was stopping by?"  
  
Liz scratches her head and she just remember, that she was coming over, "Yeah" Liz opens the door wide enough, "Come in, also you miss, can come in, let me, just clean up my mess"  
  
Helena walks into the apartment living room and she sees a beer bottle on the table, "Your drinking already, what is the drinking age here in Seattle?"  
  
"21 and over," replied Liz, she walks over to the beer bottle and she picks it up, "Don't worry, it won't harm us, me and Max" Liz walks into the kitchen and she pours the beer down the sink and she puts the empty bottle in the trash and she walks out of the kitchen.  
  
"You're lucky to be genetically engineered, Max"  
  
Liz looks at Helena, "Who are you and what do you know about Max?"  
  
"Liz, its ok, she knows, also she isn't Manticore," said Max  
  
"How you would know? You won't know if Manticore brings down a plainclothes officer or whatever those are called"  
  
"She is like us"  
  
Liz circles around Helena, "Are you X5? X6?"  
  
"None, I'm a metahuman," said Helena  
  
"Oh" Liz walks away, "Sorry about that"  
  
"Its okay," said Helena, "Your so cautious about Manticore and genetically engineering thing"  
  
"Yeah, I was 5 when I escaped, after the escape, I had trouble trusting ordinaries, ya know?" Helena nods in sort of agreement  
  
Max beep suddenly goes off, its Logan, "Hey, Liz, can I use your cell phone?"  
  
"Sure" Liz takes out her cell phone out and hands it to Max, "Helena, do you want a drink?"  
  
"Sure, do you have any beer?"  
  
"I have plenty, let's go in the kitchen, while Max is on the phone" Liz heads to the kitchen and Helena follows her.  
  
Max dials, Logan's number, "Hey"  
  
"Hey you, can you come over?"  
  
"Sure" Max hangs up and she walks into the kitchen, "I have to jet, Liz, can you entertain Helena?"  
  
"Sure" Liz turns to Helena, "You're a crime fighter eh?" Max walks out of the apartment and she heads to Logan's place.  
  
"Yeah, a really good one"  
  
"Cool, sounds fun, I fight baddies a lot, it kind of helps me, to get more advance, with my special ablities, because I wasn't in Manticore for too long, Max was there longer, cuz she older than me" Liz picks up a beer bottle and she takes a sip on it and she lowers it, so she can speak, "When I fight bad guys, mostly with men, the funniest thing, they always run away"  
  
"Yeah" Helena starts to laugh, "I'm still don't understand, why they always run, men usually continues to fight"  
  
"Unless, they are afraid to get beaten by a girl, if I was a guy, that would be another story," said Liz cracking up laughing.  
  
***  
  
Max walks into Logan's apartment, "Hey you"  
  
"Hey, Max, your late"  
  
"I know, I met a girl and I was visiting my sister, why?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just wondering, because you usually come in like really quickly, everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, its all cool, anything you want me to do?"  
  
"No, not at the moment, I had Matt Sung to take care of it, don't worry, this crime stuff wasn't like serious"  
  
"Sorry, next time I will come ASAP"  
  
"Max, its alright, how is Liz by the way?"  
  
"Good, she is always well and she is always on guard, like ready to pop someone if they are like Manticore"  
  
"That's Liz for ya, she is smart"  
  
"Yeah, she always is, weird enough, Lydecker even liked her, not only she is one of 'his' kids, she seems so smart"  
  
"That's because, she is your real sister, your smart as her as well, you still searching for your 'siblings', you are avoiding Manticore very quickly, and the rest is hard to explain, you should go home and get some rest"  
  
"Yeah" Max turns to Logan, "True, I got work tomorrow, so does Liz as well"  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
"Bye" Max exits the penthouse and she heads back to Liz's place and she walks into the place, "Helena, we need to blaze, its kind of late"  
  
"Okay, bye Liz, next time we will chat some other time" Liz nods, Helena walks out of the place with Max, "Max, your sister is really cool"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
***  
  
"Let's play a game," smiled Ben, "Your remember the rules? If you get out of the woods, your free, if you not, your back here, got it?" the man nods and Ben unties the man, he hands him a crossbow and he made him put on a necklace that has a symbol of the blue lady, "run" the man nods and he runs out of the abandon building and he starts to run really fast, to get away from Ben, he loads up the crossbow. Ben smiles and he starts to use his flash-like speed and he starts to chase the guy, the guy stops running and he looks around for Ben, Ben steps on a twig and the man shoots the arrow, where the sound was coming from and he quickly grabs the arrow, without hitting him. The man smiled for a second, thinking he got him, he runs off and Ben charges at him and he kicks him in the back, knocking him down, he grabs his neck and he snaps it. Ben kneels beside the dead man's body, and he starts to pull out two teeth out of the man, he places the teeth in this white blanket and covers it. He also takes off the necklace off and he walks away from the dead body, "Mission complete"  
  
(Chapter 3 coming up) 


End file.
